Pensamientos en voz alta
by The Black Kingdom
Summary: Se encuentra ambientada en el sexto año, estando Ginny con Dean y Harry muriendose de celos y Ron con Lavender. Hermione afirmará no ponerse celosa de la relación de Ron, pero.. ocurrirán cosas que les harán cambiar de idea.. ¿te atreves a descubrirlas?
1. Chapter 1

**P. V. Hermione**

Quisiera saber como sucedió, porque me pasan estas cosas, resulta extraño saber que Ginny está con Dean y eso me trae de quicio, puede que parezca un buen chico, pero no paran de pelearse como pareja, además ha habido varias noches por mi parte de consolación.

~Flash Back~

Un suave y tímido ruido me despertó de mi sueño, primero fue como si arrastrasen algo con cuidado, abrí uno de mis ojos y observé entre la negrura de la noche la figura de Ginny entrando en el cuarto, resultaba extraño que viniera a estás horas de la noche pero nunca me había importado.

Se acercó hasta ponerse a mi lado mientras yo me incorporaba observándola con una sonrisa, ella se tiraba sobre abrazándome con fuerza, más de una vez había creído que me podía llegar a cortar la respiración, pero en estos momentos no resultaba un abrazo matador. Apartándome un poco le acaricié la mejilla notando ésta húmeda, había estado llorando otra vez. Llevo mis dos manos sobre sus mejillas y le seco las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos. En la posición que estábamos resultaba un poco extraña por si alguien se despertaba y contemplaba la escena, ella encima mío con solo unos centímetros de distancia mi rostro del suyo.

Esperando pacientemente a que la pelirroja me dijera aquello que tanto había escuchado las últimas noches.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Claro que si-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces ella se acostaba a mi lado y yo sentía su respiración agitada calmándose con el tiempo, la abrazaba de manera protectora y le susurraba palabras alentadoras, mientras que al final acabábamos completamente dormidas.

~Fin del Flash Back ~

Definitivamente aquellas noches era las que mejor dormía, tal vez por sentir que tengo que proteger a alguien que permanece a mi lado, que tengo que ahuyentar sus pesadillas y eso me agrada.

**P. V. Narrador**

Hermione caminaba con paso firme y decidido hacía el Gran Comedor, se había levantado temprano como cada día, había repasado cada una de sus materias y llevaba como siempre un libro entre sus brazos abrazándolo como si temiese que este se rompiera.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor apenas había unas cuantas personas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero no le importó, así tendría más tiempo para estudiar, al menos eso pensaba la castaña.

Unos grandes chillidos se escuchaban desde lejos a través de los pasillos. La castaña miró hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor donde a partir de este aparecía un Ron algo alterado mientras corría a esconderse detrás de la castaña.

-Hermione, dile que yo no soy culpable de nada-musitó muy nervioso con cuidado.

Entonces apareció de repente una cabellera pelirroja caminando con paso rápido y a juzgar por su expresión algo enfadada.

-Ronald Billius Weasley!-gritó aunque cada vez estaba más cerca de su hermano. En esos momentos se veía claramente, que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la castaña que en estos momentos se sentía perdida, aunque sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-Resulta que estaba con Dean y de repente de la nada aparece un buen chorro de agua fría que cae encima mío-dijo esto acabando por mirar fijamente a Ron, el cual solo tragó saliva.

-Tampoco es como lo cuenta-se defendió Ron aunque no muy seguro de ello.

La castaña miró a la pelirroja y pronunció las palabras mientras apuntaba a Ginny con la varita-Tergeo-dijo alto y claro y la ropa mojada se secó como si nunca hubiese estado empapada.

En esos momentos aparecía Harry el cuál había sido culpable de todo este desastre, venía algo decaído y dispuesto a disculparse cuando observó a la pelirroja, la cuál por esos lares le volvía completamente loco. Se rascó la nuca y finalmente habló.

-Ha sido culpa mía Ginny, lo lamento-susurró arrepentido, aunque hubiese sido un acto a partir de puros celos no le gustaba nada mentir, pero se veía en esa necesidad para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La pelirroja se sonrojó sin saber que decir, se disculpó con su hermano y desayunaron todos en conjunto para luego dirigirse a sus respectivas clases..


	2. Confusión y furia contenida

Cada vez se hacía más latente que había una distancia entre Dean y Ginny, en aquellos instantes en que se encontraba en las mazmorras en la clase de pociones, parecían haberse distanciado, sin embargo nadie de la clase interrumpió por tener la presencia de Severus Snape ante ellos, no querían que les quitará más puntos de los que ya hacía.

Los alumnos de sexto atendían como si no ocurriese nada, en estos momentos se encontraban en el aula Gryffindor y Slytherin, donde se veía claramente la predilección que se sentía Snape siendo el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. La poción que debían hacer en estos instantes era una de las más fáciles, pero se notaba que a pesar de sobresalir siempre la pelirroja en dicha materia se encontraba perdida removiendo el caldero..

Habían terminado y después volvían como si nada hubiese pasado, pero eso a la pelirroja ya le estaba cabreando de sobremanera, porque no podía jugar con ella como si fuese una estúpida muñeca, así que se lo había dicho a la cara y Dean solo había huido como un perro asustado porque no sabía como empezar o acabar la discusión que empezaban, eso la cabreaba demasiado, no pensaba en otra cosa de cómo enfrentarlo y hablar seriamente, porque últimamente la estaba enfadando cada vez más constantemente ya las caricias que le daba o simplemente los besos ya no eran como antes, algo había cambiado, pero no sabía que le había pasado chispa.y eso le volvínada, ni en dicha relaci besos ya no eran como antes, algo habbremanera, porque no podecpero ya no sentía nada por Dean y aunque le molestase reconocerlo ella también lo estaba utilizando para sus fines, así que no supo si esperar algún tiempo o simplemente acabar con dicha relación que no sentía nada de nada, ni la más mínima chispa, como si el fuego que antes había ahora solo quedaran cenizas.

Antes que pudiese darse cuenta terminó la clase y su poción estuvo acabada sin saber como lo había echo, en algún lugar una cabellera azabache hacia milagros desde la invisibilidad.

La pelirroja salió de clase pociones como si fuese el mismo relámpago, Dean había salido antes que ella y tenía que darse prisa si quería arreglar o terminar las cosas, todavía no lo tenía claro, lo único que sabía es que lo tenía que encontrar.

**...…**

-Harry, ¿Cómo se te ocurre empapar a Dean cuando esta con Ginny?-dijo la castaña mientras miraba con cara de reproche a su amigo.

-Se que esta mal, pero no me pude controlar-susurró arrepentido.

Caminando por los pasillos se encontraron con Ron y Lavender de tal manera que enmudecieron y se marcharon dejándoles solos..

-¿De verdad Ron y Lavender estaban..-empezó a decir Harry y una tajante Hermione asintió con la cabeza, si estaban apunto de montárselo en los pasillos.

Suspiró Hermione mirándole-Sería mejor que no les encontrara un profesor, van a tener problemas si eso sucede..

Harry asintió mientras levantaba una ceja, le resultó bastante raro que Hermione no se pusiese celosa al encontrar a Ron con otra que no fuese ella-¿Ya no te gusta Ron?

-Si, Harry, ya no me gusta, tiene la inteligencia de un cavernícola y solo le interesan las chicas que le entran por los ojos-dijo la castaña argumentando de alguna manera de que no le gustase Ron..

-¿Quieres decir que te gusta otra persona?

-No lo se, Harry, no lo se, todo se verá. Pero no hagas más preguntas.

**...…**

Ginny quisiera que se la tragara la tierra por lo que acababa de presenciar, había seguido a Dean hasta dar con él, pero la imagen que había presenciado no fue de su agrado, encontrándose a Dean demasiado cariñoso con Neville, abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Primero estaba impresionada y no sabía como expresar aquello.

Pero enseguida esa impresión pasó a furia y la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre su novio, aunque no tan novio con lo que había presenciado, a base de unos cuantos golpes por su cuerpo y patada..

-Eres un completo idiota, ¿sales conmigo para aparentar que te gustan las chicas? Eres un completo cobarde Dean Thomas!-exclamó la peliroja tan cabreada que no paraba de darle golpes-Hemos terminado, te enteras, estás fuera de mi vida..-dijo con frialdad, tanta que la gente de alrededor dudaron que fuese Ginny Weasley y no una Slytherin.

Sería un poco difícil sacarlo de su vida estando los dos en el equipo de Quidditch, en el mismo curso y en la misma clase, pero para la pelirroja, simplemente Dean Thomas estaba muerto y enterrado.


	3. Inesperado primer beso

Ginny se encontraba en el lago negro jurándose a si misma que eso se lo haría pagar, no sabía todavía de que forma, pero Dean iba acabar peor de lo que había quedado con unos simples golpes de nada.

Se acercó otra cabellera pelirroja al lago más enfadado incluso que la propia pelirroja-Yo lo mató!-dijo con firmeza Ron Weasley, lo que le habían echo a su hermana no lo podía permitir a nadie, y aunque ella misma le pidiese que no interviniera él lo haría porque tenía la cabeza más dura que la piedra, si, era un cabezota.

Ginny lloraba por pura rabia y furia a lo que su hermano la abrazó susurrándole palabras alentadoras, mientras tanto, desde lejos los observaba una castaña algo preocupada.

****...** **

-Venga no le des más vueltas, ella estará bien, anímate Hermione.

-Pero.. ella es muy fuerte, lo superará, pero lo que ha hecho Dean no tiene perdón.

Harry suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza, era verdad que Dean no había echo lo que estaba bien, pero sin embargo no era necesario tomarse tantas represalias, ya harían algo los demás, no era necesario acabar con él, aunque el entreno de mañana se veía de lejos que iba a ser bastante violento.

****...** **

Tras haber dormido y haberse relajado la pelirroja seguía en las mismas, de hacérselo pagar a Dean, pero mientras iba pasando las clases cada vez se iba dando más cuenta de que daba exactamente igual, era normal que lo hubiese echo, en el mundo mágico no es que fuesen muy liberales con las parejas homosexuales, aunque igualmente no tenía perdón que la hubiese engañado, pero pensándolo en frío, creía que ya había tenido suficiente con los golpes que ya había recibido.

**** ...** **

Corriendo por los pasillos avanzaba con rapidez, nunca se había visto a una Hermione tan rápida y con tanta prisa, pero necesitaba llegar al campo de Quidditch cuanto antes, tenía un mal presentimiento y normalmente este se cumplía con exactitud..

Al llegar se sentó en las gradas con la respiración algo agitada por el recorrido, de momento no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Ronald! Que es un entreno tranquilízate-dijo el capitán del equipo severo e imparcial con su decisión, desde que había empezado el entrenamiento estaba más agresivo de lo normal, todos los golpes acababan en Dean, el cuál ni siquiera se defendía. ¿Extraño no?

-Perdón capitán-susurró el pelirrojo aún cabreado por lo que le había echo a su hermana, no podía permitirle ni quererse montar en la escoba por mucho tiempo.

El juego se reanudó estaban compitiendo el equipo suplente contra el principal, Ginny tomó en su posesión la Quaffle dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia los aros, con un rápido disparo ni siquiera el guardián pudo parar ese lanzamiento. Sonrió triunfante 50 – 30 iban y aún así ella quería ganar de más.

La Quaffle se puso en posesión del equipo suplente el cuál tenía ganas de hacer un buen partido para que alguno de los suyos fuese seleccionado para el siguiente partido.

Avanzaron con decisión, haciendo la típica alineación de Slytherin, tal vez así fuese más difícil quitarles el balón, en esos momentos la Quaffle estaba en posesión de Dean, las bludgers volaban de un sitio para otro siendo golpeadas por los bates de los golpeadores, se acercó Ron a defenderlo, pero en este enfrentamiento Dean se libró de él fácilmente, a su paso salió Ginny, la cuál estaba decidida a arrebatarle el balón..

-Ginny cuidado!-chilló Hermione desde la grada, sin poder evitar que la Bludger derribara a Ginny de la escoba, la cuál había quedado echa añicos y al parecer alguna de las astillas se habían clavado en su piel.

Rápidamente todos bajaron de las escobas para ver como estaba. Ron, que fue el más rápido de todos se la llevó a la enfermería en brazos, sería mejor que lo revisará Madame Pomfrey, sin embargo no dejó de mirar mal a Dean ni por un instante.

**...**

-Tranquilo Ron, retírate ella necesita descansar y contigo atosigandola no podrá recuperarse-dijo dulcemente Poppy mientras miraba a Ron con algo de severidad. El cuál se fue un tanto enfadado por no poderse quedar.

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó la voz de una castaña preocupada. Madame Pomfrey que no pudo hacer otra cosa que guiarla hacia donde estaba estirada la señorita Weasley ya que las insistencias de Hermione eran demasiadas..

-Guarda silencio, ha perdido el conocimiento, pero seguramente pronto volverá a estar estable

-Disculpe Madam Pomfrey, pero ¿Podría quedarme hasta que se despierte?

Pomfrey que veía la preocupación en los ojos de Hermione solo asintió con tranquilidad y se fue a dormir a su cuarto mientras Hermione se sentaba en una silla al lado de una Ginny recostada.

-Tenía razón.. el mal presentimiento se ha cumplido-susurró para si misma mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny, tenía varios arañazos por su cara y por los brazos, una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza al altura de la frente, que Hermione no recordaba haberla visto, pero que supuso que fue por el golpe de la caída.

Acarició con suavidad el flequillo de la pelirroja la cuál se despertó casi al instante sobresaltada sin saber donde estaba.

-Tranquila-susurró Hermione mientras la volvía a hacer acostarse-estás en la enfermería, te caíste de la escoba-le explicó mientras la pelirroja se tranquilizaba.

-Perdona por haberte preocupado..

Hermione negó con la cabeza-no, no es culpa tuya-dijo dulcemente mientras hacia el acopio de levantarse, Ginny ya se había levantado, así que no veía la razón por quedarse con ella.

La pelirroja la detuvo al instante tomándola del brazo-No te vayas-susurró como si en aquel instante tuviese miedo-Quedate conmigo-dijo con una voz algo quebrada.

Hermione, que le había dado la espalda para irse se giró y se fue a sentar a la silla, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras se movía de la cama dejándole sitio-A mi lado..-susurró esta algo sonrojada, pero entre la oscuridad que había en la sala casi ni se pudo apreciar. Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Ahora estás mejor?-preguntó con tranquilidad mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla y le daba un beso en la frente encima de las vendas. Pero la pelirroja no contestó, se había quedado profundamente dormida y Hermione solo sonrío observándola, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, moviendo una de sus manos tocando los labios de la pelirroja delineándolos con suavidad, se preguntaba como sería probarlos y antes que se diese cuenta ya la estaba besando suavemente en aquellos labios que sabía a ciencia cierta que no le devolverían el beso..


	4. Maneras de ignorarte

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana dando de lleno en el rostro de la pelirroja que yacía en la enfermería. Sin embargo no parecía estar tan bien acompañada como la noche anterior.

**P.V. Ginny **

Me desperté con rapidez, mirando alrededor como si aquel sueño me perturbase, un sueño extraño, en el que había soñado que Hermione, mi mejor amiga me besaba, me rasqué la cabeza intentando quitarle importancia, si los sueños eran construidos por el subconsciente el mío estaba demasiado tocado, algo dañado al menos parecía al relacionar el sueño. Por un instante me llevé una de las manos tocando mis labios como si intentase recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior y que diantres hacía en la enfermería.

Me levanté con tranquilidad dándome cuenta que la cama estaba completamente vacía, juraría.. que había venido Hermione, pero tal vez esa parte también había sido fruto del cansancio del momento. Bueno, daba igual, no iba a pensar tanto en aquello, sino en como salir de la enfermería sin que Madame Pomfrey se enterase.

Empiezo a caminar de puntillas dirigiéndome hacia la salida cuando de pronto me sorprendió una enfermera algo enfadada y un hermano mirándome de manera interrogatoria.

A desgana volví a la cama sentándome en esta, probando casi a la fuerza el brebaje que me ofrecía Poppy que estaba completamente asqueroso. Después se marchó dejándome a solas con Ron.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no lo ves?-susurró con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Estaba preocupado. Aquella Bludger no debía haberte impactado a ti, sino al estúpido de Dean-objetó ron cada vez mostrando más su enfado.

-No pasa nada Ronald, lo que ha pasado no se puede cambiar.

El asintió mientras miraba por la ventana observando los jardines, la arboleda que se extendía por todo el bosque prohibido y a lo lejos el lago negro. Parecía demasiado pensativo así que no quise interrumpirlo, para una vez que utilizaba la cabeza no le iba a cortar su momento.

-¿Cuándo saldrás de la enfermería?-preguntó de golpe mirándome con demasiada intensidad, me daba hasta miedo. En esos momentos apareció Madame Pomfrey dándome la grata noticia de que me podía marchar, así que con saltos de alegría nos marchamos ambos hermanos hacia la sala común.

**P. V. Narrador**

Se vislumbró como dos cabelleras rojizas entraban en la sala Común, teniendo un buen espectáculo. Harry durmiendo en el sofá con Hermione encima, la verdad es que si alguien los pillaba pensarían mal, y quién menos que Ron para divulgar la noticia que sus dos mejores amigos estaban juntos.

Antes que Ginny pudiese decir cualquier cosa Ron ya se había marchado. En pocos instantes de observar a la nueva "pareja" estos se despertaron. Primero Hermione, seguida de Harry. La primera abrió los ojos al encontrarse con la pelirroja la cuál no hizo nada que mirarla como había echo en los instantes anteriores..

-No es lo que piensas Ginny..-empezó a argumentar Hermione viéndose que cualquier excusa no serviría de nada.

-No me importa lo que estuvieses haciendo-respondió la pelirroja tajante dirigiéndose a su habitación sin dar opción de decir nada más.

-¿A sido culpa mía?-preguntó Harry un tanto dormido mientras se limpiaba sus anteojos mirando a dos Hermiones en vez de una debido a que no llevaba gafas. En el instante que se las puso Hermione habló.

- Puede que no, que haya sido mi culpa, por marcharme pronto de la enfermería y sin darme cuenta quedarme dormida en la sala común-respondió un tanto triste.

-No te preocupes, todo se arreglará ya lo verás.

Pero sin embargo, aunque las palabras alentadoras de Harry hacían mella en ello, no se cumplirían con el paso de los días, haciendo que Ginny pasase de dirigirle la palabra a Hermione, puede que porque pensase que Harry y Hermione tuviesen algo y según Hermione, todavía la pelirroja sentía algo por el niño que vivió, pero aunque lo intentase la castaña, no lograba poder hablar con la pelirroja.

Los días pasaban y las que habían estado mejores amigas se distanciaban quedando como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.

**...**

Encontrandose en los jardines ambos amigos buscaban una solución a este enredo, principalmente ocasionado por Ron. Ambos suspiraron sin saber como encontrar una solución, pero entre estas mentes algo descabelladas siempre podría encontrarse alguna idea.

-No se que hacer, de verás que me intentado acercar pero es imposible-aseguró la castaña mientras miraba al cielo, este despejado, sin ninguna nube y con un sol radiante, totalmente contrario al estado de la castaña.

-Bueno, hay que encontrar alguna forma-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba-tengo un entrenamiento que dirigir, nos vemos luego Hermione-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose a tropicones.

Sin darse cuenta Harry le había dado una gran idea que estaba a punto de poner en práctica sin embargo, si se equivocase aunque fuese por un segundo, todo estaría perdido..


	5. Quisiera entender la razón

Habían acabado el entrenamiento, el tiempo suficiente que había tenido Hermione para preparar lo que iba a decirle, como iba a expresarse y la manera en que tenía que entrar. Al vislumbrar a Katie Bell y preguntarle por el vestuario femenino se dirigió hacia este sabiendo lo que podía encontrar. Tragó saliva algo nerviosa, pues a la hora de la verdad todos aquellos argumentos en su cabeza se volvían hojas de papel en blanco. Cada paso que daba la aproximaba más a la pelirroja y su respiración se volvía a medida del tiempo agitada. Según le había dicho Katie, ya se habían marchado las otras y que solo quedaba Ginny en el vestuario, cosa que haría que fuese más fácil hablar.

En el momento en que movió el picaporte de la puerta el ritmo cardíaco se le disparó súbitamente, entró en el vestuario y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Pero Ginny no se encontraba dentro, al menos eso parecía hasta que escuchó el agua de la ducha caer. Preguntandose que haría empezó a dar vueltas por el vestuario, poniéndose los nervios de punta, era cuestión de tiempo que notase su presencia y en ese instante la pelirroja preguntó..

-¿Katie eres tu?-preguntó pensando que se había olvidado algo, porque siempre aquella cazadora era bastante olvidadiza, pero en el campo de juego era totalmente diferente.

-No, soy Hermione-se aventuró a decir pensando en que haría si la pelirroja salía de la ducha para encararla. Ya que ante una escena como aquella que se imaginaba no podría dar sus argumentos.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió con un tono tan frío, que la castaña se llegó a preguntar si no había entrado en el pabellón de Slytherin.

-Harry y yo no estamos juntos, él nunca me ha gustado-dijo algo nerviosa la castaña.

En esos momentos se apagó la ducha, y salió la pelirroja tapada con una toalla a la altura del pecho toda mojada, con el pelo pegándose a su rostro, que hacía que sus pecas resaltasen dándole una belleza que nunca había contemplado la castaña.

Esta tragó saliva, sin saber que decir, puesto que se había quedado con la boca abierta por unos instantes y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-¿Crees que eso me importa?-preguntó de una manera un tanto afilada, que si hubiese sido un cuchillo, Hermione estaría ya de paso al otro mundo.

La temperatura le subía por momentos, los latidos de su corazón estaban desorbitados, y tuvo que sentarse ante la impresión, definitivamente la pelirroja le hacía perder la razón. Tragó saliva notando como esta se le quedaba en la garganta, tal vez por algún nudo ocasionado, porque después de contemplarla no había podido decir nada, si abría la boca solo sería para decir una cosa.. perfecta.

-¿Hum?-la miró Ginny preguntándose si iba a hablar o se iba a quedar allí estática mirándola-Si no tienes nada más que decir te puedes ir, me tengo que cambiar-dijo severamente.

Hermione sabía que si se marchaba luego no podría atrapar a la pelirroja, pero esta se tenía que cambiar, diciendo a su mente que este no era el mejor momento se marchó, sin escuchar el suspiro de la pelirroja, tal vez de alivio por haber vuelto al ambiente tranquilo y no tan tenso como anteriormente.

La castaña se había quedado detrás de la puerta mirando al techo, no le había dicho nada que ella no supiese, pero sin embargo ahora mismo se había quedado más tranquila aunque no del todo.. y se marchó caminando pensando en la forma de volver a tener a su pelirroja como antes.

** ...**

El niño que vivió permanecía solo paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts, un blanco digno para cualquier cazador, pero demasiado fuerte para ganar sin oponer cierta resistencia.

-Harry! Harry!-dijo Ron corriendo con un rostro que parecía congelado y todo, tragó saliva y se tiró encima de este escondiéndose los dos detrás de unos arbustos, tapó la boca de su compañero mientras escuchaba el pasar de Lavender, no lo podía evitar, pero se había cansado de ella, no la quería por lo que era sino por su cuerpo, y ya se había aburrido de ella, no podía evitar huir para no estar a su lado, pero esto era difícil cuando es de tu mismo curso y de la misma casa.

Harry se apartó la mano de Ron y enarcó una ceja-¿Ya te has cansado?-preguntó algo decepcionado al ver la expresión del pelirrojo, el cuál solo asintió mirando al suelo, puede que pareciese un joven bastante maduro, pero en el fondo solo era un niño. Harry suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por detrás de los hombros de su compañero-Bueno.. cerveza de mantequilla invito yo!-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras ambos amigos se marchaban a hurtadillas a Hogsmeade.

**...**

Todo aquella iniciativa que antes tenía se había convertido en rubor y vergüenza, cada vez que veía a la pelirroja, la castaña se escondía, roja de pies a cabeza, se avergonzaba de haber entrado de aquel modo, de haberla contemplado de aquella forma, por más que Ginny hubiese actuado de ese modo tan seco ella ni siquiera se enfadaba, aquellos días, había recibido peores conversaciones que aquella última pero no le habían impactado tanto.

Se sentó en uno de las escaleras que habían en el patio de Hogwarts, extendiendo las manos en su regazo, observando como acudían pequeños pajarillos de un tono azulado, la castaña solo sonrió en aquella tranquila soledad que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba.

Pero en aquellos momentos paseaba una cabellera rubia por los pasillos, a pesar de estar atardeciendo, se dirigía a la Sala de los Menesteres y por ende tenía que pasar por delante de la castaña, pero ni siquiera le dirigió una mísera mirada y pasó a lo largo hacia su camino, tenía peores cosas que atender que una estúpida sangre sucia.

La castaña se había preguntado donde iba Malfoy, pero ni siquiera se dignó a seguirlo, le daba exactamente lo mismo a donde fuera él. Así que no tenía ni ganas de levantarse para perseguirlo, ni que fuese una de sus estúpidas animadoras que le seguían incluso en el baño.

Sin embargo, no sería el primero ni el último en pasar aquella tarde, por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Otra cabellera castaña paseaba por allí, los pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero estaba más cerca de lo que se esperaba de Hermione. Cuando ella alzó la mirada él ya estaba delante de ella extendiéndole una hermosa rosa roja.

-Esto es para ti-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

Hermione que lo miraba de manera un tanto interrogatoria decidió tomar la rosa sonriéndole aunque tristemente-Muchas gracias..

El joven, que vio el cambio en las facciones de la castaña preguntó la razón-¿Qué te ocurre?-se aventuró a decir pero luego observó que no se había ni presentado, así que se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras pedía perdón por ser tan grosero-Perdona, no me he presentado soy Blaise Zabinni.

-Yo soy Hermione.. Hermione Granger-dijo la castaña y como el joven se veía confiable decidió explicarle la situación…

El tiempo pasó y las cosas parecían que iban bien, recordó donde había había visto aquel castaño, con Draco Malfoy.. En aquellos momentos, no sabía si arrepentirse de contarle todo aquello, él no era Harry, su mejor amigo, que siempre sabía aconsejarla de buena manera, pero aquel chico no respondió como le parecía a la castaña.

-Tranquila, que no diré nada-habló con una sonrisa en los labios, despeinandola amistosamente y luego guiñándole un ojo-Nos veremos luego..


	6. La verdadera intención

Ni siquiera supo como las cosas habían cambiado de buenas a primeras, él que tenía que ser el amigo de su mayor enemigo se había convertido en alguien de confianza, ahora en vez de pasar el tiempo con Harry, Ron o incluso Ginny, la cuál había ignorado a la castaña eran reemplazables por Blaise Zabinni, sin embargo, cuando necesitaba algún consejo siempre acudía a Harry su mejor amigo, con él que solía pasar el tiempo cuando Blaise era perseguido por las chicas hormonadas de Slytherin.

-¿Qué haces con Blaise?-preguntó el azabache con interés-no es buena persona..

-Eso no lo sabes Harry, es muy bueno aunque no lo parezca de buenas a primeras si le conocieras te caería bien-dijo una Hermione algo cambiada, al menos para Harry.

-Pero no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo con él, además seguro que te debe de llenar la cabeza de sueños que luego no cumple-murmuró con desgana sabiendo que tenía razón aunque la castaña se lo negase una y otra vez.

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada recordando momentos puntuales con que había estado con el moreno, Harry la miró fijamente y la castaña solo pudo morderse el labio, tenía razón, pero aún así le salía defenderlo, era algo que simplemente le salía sin saber la razón.

-Todos tenemos errores-murmuró la castaña defendiéndole

-Siempre lo defiendes ¿Acaso te gusta?

-Es mi amigo, como iba a gustarme-se quejó la castaña mientras pensaba en la pelirroja, ojalá se lo pudiese decir a Harry, pero sabía que en aquellos momentos, lo único que hacía era suspirar por ella y no era agradable tener una conversación así.

El moreno apareció en ese instante y saludó a Hermione, la cuál sonrío y se disculpó con Harry para ir con Blaise.

** ...**

Ginny pasaba sus días con Ron, el cuál tenía la mejor excusa para no tener a Lavender siempre encima. Aunque puede que se estuviese cansando de hablar siempre de lo mismo. Hoy habían ido a los jardines, para hablar le había asegurado la pelirroja, aunque Ron solo veía a una hermana quejica que no sabía lo que quería.

-Ron ¿no ves a Hermione demasiado cerca de Blaise?-murmuró la pelirroja, que desde que le había parecido que Hermione estaba con Harry había ignorado, sin embargo, extrañaba a su mejor amiga, quería estar con ella y le molestaba que ni siquiera apareciese cuando la necesitaba. Aunque tampoco es que pudiese pedir mucho porque había sido ella misma quién había zanjado el asunto alejándose.

-¿Acaso estás celosa?-indicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Si a ella le gusta ¿que más da con quién este?-preguntó mientras se sentaba

-No estoy celosa-dijo empezándose a enfadar, no traía al caso, esa no era una respuesta que le hubiese gustado contestar en aquel entonces-Es malo para ella ¿no lo ves?

-No, no lo veo

El pelirrojo se tumbo en el césped y la pelirroja se quedó mirando a lo lejos a Hermione con Blaise, ¿por qué estarían tan juntos? ¿de que hablaban? ¿Se podía confiar en Blaise? Fuesen las que fuesen las preguntas que se formulaba en la mente no lograba apartar a la castaña de sus pensamientos, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que nada podría hacer y si lo pudiese hacer no lo haría, todo por el orgullo Weasley.

**...**

Blaise sonrió mientras paseaba con su castaña o así la atribuía delante de la gente, algunos pensaban que estaban juntos, otros ni siquiera le daban vueltas al asunto, sin embargo como las admiradoras seguían persiguiéndole y él haciéndoles caso, poco murmuraban las malas lenguas acerca de Blaise y Hermione.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?-empezó la conversación el castaño interesado en lo que tenía que proponerle.

-Estudiar como siempre, ya lo sabes Blaise-murmuró con cierto pesar la castaña, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Caminaba abrazando uno de los tantos libros que había tomado de la biblioteca y se estaba releyendo por quinta o sexta vez.

-¿No puedes descansar ni un momento?-le miró de tal manera suplicante, que al final la castaña tuvo que ceder a la presión.

-¿Qué propones?-murmuró mientras paseaba la mirada por el lugar algo dejado por la mano humana.

-A las ocho en el invernadero, no te arrependirás-murmuró Blaise para luego sonreír-No me falles-susurró para después despedirse de la castaña.

**...**

Y así iban pasando los días, las horas y incluso los minutos y la desesperación aparecía en la cabeza de la pelirroja, era verdad que Hermione nunca había estado con Harry, pero entonces.. ¿por qué se había enfadado con ella?

Aquella incógnita devoraba su mente en los momentos de solitud y le exasperaba no encontrar ninguna respuesta, eso sinceramente la ponía de los nervios, pensaba en cualquier respuesta por breve que fuera ya le serviría, pero lo único que le venía a la mente era la "buena" compañía que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Había algo en Blaise que iba mal, sabía que no era de fiar, pero por alguna razón, se acercaba demasiado a la castaña, debía de haber algo, cualquier cosa que le delatase, algún movimiento. Pero por más que evaluaba todos los momentos que los había juntos no veía otra cosa que un baboso empedernido.

Suspiró mientras caminaba por el pasillo de Hogwarts, en aquellos momentos había perdido de vista a ambas partes, pero sin quererlo, un murmullo llamó su atención, puede que no quisiese escuchar, pero la curiosidad le podía, así que la pelirroja se acercó a aquellos que hablaban.

-Venga Blaise, se sincero, ¿te la has tirado ya?-preguntó Draco con un cierto timbre de voz que molestó a la pelirroja.

-Draco, todo a su tiempo, las buenas cosas pasan en su momento-murmuró este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rubio suspiró decepcionado ante la respuesta de su compañero, definitivamente pensaba que sus expectativas eran más altas, que tenía más buen rendimiento del que sus acciones decían por si solas-¿no te estarás enamorando no?-preguntó alzando ambas cejas ya que era una cuestión probable sino había actuado ya.

-Por favor Draco, no me hagas reír, yo con una sangre sucia.. vaya ideas-murmuró con ironía y egocentrismo mientras estos dos avanzaban perdiéndose por el pasillo.

La pelirroja no pudo escuchar lo último que dijo ya que se habían perdido en la oscuridad del pasillo, pero le llamó la atención aquello, sabía porque estaba interesado ahora Blaise y necesitaba decirselo, antes de que acabase demasiado mal. Pero.. ¿cómo decírselo?


	7. Aviso

El tiempo no corría a su favor, necesitaba encontrarla, fuera orgullo, fuera todo, estaba en peligro, y aunque notaba como por más que buscaba no la encontraba, dudaba de sus acciones, podría haber dejado a Blaise K.O en pocos segundos, pero sabía lo que ocurría, si hacía eso nunca conseguiría arreglar las cosas con la castaña, así que lo único que le hacia falta era encontrarla. A pesar que recorría cada una de las plantas con la esperanza que la encontrará el profesor Snape se cruzó en su camino, con la mala suerte de no haberlo visto y acabando chocando con él.

-Señorita Weasley..-dijo con un timbre de voz propio de una serpiente-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor..-sentenció con disciplina para después sonreír de una manera que solo hacía más que asustar a su presa-Venga conmigo, tengo un castigo ideal para su persona-susurró venenoso para después darle la espalda con la intención que ella le siguiese.

No tuvo opción de resistirse, el problema es que ahora no tendría a la castaña con ella, puede que ni siquiera tuviese tiempo de encontrarla. Pesé a la autoridad que en esos momentos le atenazaba tuvo que ir en contra de esta, ya de por si injusta y escabullirse de allí a la primera de cambio que tuvo, silenciosa como ella sabía hacer.

Dando otra vez tiempo al reloj para encontrarla dudó de saber donde estaría, así que solo suspiró mientras una idea surcó por su mente ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Negó con la cabeza ante su pensamiento y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, en aquella hora, tendría suerte si no estaría cerrada, pero sabía a ciencia cierta, que la biblioteca estaba abierta a todas horas, fuera o no deseo de la administración así era, por eso más de una vez se habían encontrado infraganti a muchos estudiantes, sin embargo, no había echo nada al respecto con el horario.

Entró dentro de la biblioteca sin meditarlo dos segundos, el lugar siempre había estado silencioso, sin embargo, al entrar lo hizo con cautela, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con la bibliotecaria. Aquel pensamiento la atenuó, pero para suerte de ella, el lugar donde siempre se encontraba estaba vacío, bien, no habría oídos ajenos que escucharan aquello que tenía que decir.

Pasó la mirada por cada una de las mesas, para al final dar con ella, observando como Hermione se mordía el labio y después empezaba a escribir mientras movía los labios como si las estuviese diciendo. Un acto que en si le parecía muy dulce a la pelirroja, pero todo cambió cuando notó que tenía compañía y no la mayor que podría desear. Se acercó con paso decidido a ambos plantando una mano en la mesa dando por supuesto que ambos la mirasen.

La pelirroja se dedicó a mirar a la castaña intensamente-Necesito hablar contigo..-murmuró para después fijar la mirada en Blaise-A solas..-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

El aludido se levantó disculpándose dándole un guiño Hermione, cosa que solo hizo que Ginny apretase los puños con unas ganas de acabar con aquel tremendas. Cada poro de su piel respiraba odio por aquel muchacho, necesitaba acabar con él, se imaginó una y miles de formas de acabar con él, pero todas acaban con el distanciamiento total de la castaña, cosa que le supuso un dolor bastante intenso por el simple hecho de replanteárselo.

-¿De que querías hablar?-preguntó Hermione fría como el hielo sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-De Blaise-dijo tan rápido que tan siquiera supo como sus palabras fluyeron-no es buena influencia para ti-murmuró tanteando el terreno.

-¿y tu que sabrás?-preguntó dolida-si ni siquiera te dignas a dirigirme la palabra-sentenció mientras le giraba la cara.

-Le oí hablar con Malfoy, solo eres otra más de sus conquistas-sentenció haciendo caso omiso al dolor de la castaña. Notando que ante estas palabras se giró rotundamente hacia ella impresionada.

-Ginny, ni siquiera te reconozco, vienes diciendo demasiado y ¿esperas que te crea? ¿esperas que caiga a tus pies y te diga que es verdad y que todo estará bien de nuevo? Tu ya no sabes nada de mi, así que vete.

-Pero..

-¡Lárgate!-dijo con odio en su mirada encarando sus ojos con los de ella.

La pelirroja solo trago saliva, agachó la cabeza y dando media vuelta se marchó, al menos lo había intentado.


	8. Muriendo para acabar entre tus brazos

Después de todo aquello la castaña solo tuvo ganas de llorar, pero las aguantó, no podía hacerla sentir así, cuando por fin parecía que todo podría haber ido bien, ella le dijo que no, fue ella misma, quién la alejó, ella había alejado a su pelirroja, cuando tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla. Se mordió el labio preguntándose si hubiese sido mejor salir en su busca y disculparse, pero sería mejor ni siquiera verla.

Con tan solo verla se le había disparado el corazón, ni siquiera se percató que aquello podría haberlo olvidado, el corazón traicionero le dio la contra mientras ella intentaba a odiar a Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, lo único que conseguía era no dejar de pensar en ella. En estos días con Blaise, la había conseguido apartar de su cabeza, ahora volvía indemne como si nada hubiese pasado, avisándola, como si ella fuese tonta y no lo viese. Solo eran amigos, pero al parecer Ginny no lo entendía. Sino, no le hubiese mentido de aquella forma, creía que era mentira, necesitaba que lo fuera, se agarraba a eso como si un clavo ardiente se tratase, porque sinceramente no podía ir en contra de alguien que la había apoyado desde el primer momento.

Decidió no darle más vueltas a las cosas y dedicarse a escribir, pero lo único que escribía una y otra vez, era el nombre de su amada, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.. como si su corazón se lo gritase desde la oscuridad. Tragó saliva intentando serenarse, pero el solo verla la había vuelta completamente loca, por más que respiraba hondo y intentaba nivelar su respiración no lo conseguía, solo por imaginársela, y aquel fue el primer día que ni siquiera puedo estudiar ninguna materia, dado que se dedico a estudiar el cuerpo de su pelirroja, no, no era suya, pero si que la consideraba todavía su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás bien?-al parecer Zabinni había estado esperando fuera sin que se diese cuenta, al ver los apuntes que tenía la castaña los cerró de inmediato-Veo que no puedes estudiar-murmuro con una sonrisa-¿Quieres pasear?

La castaña negó rápidamente, dado que simplemente necesitaba estar sola, meter la cabeza en algún libro o simplemente salir a que le diese el aire, así que Blaise, un poco decaído por dicha contestación se fue por donde había aparecido.

Se estaba montando una buena, dado que se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos, lo que hizo que la pelirroja, se dedicase más a ello y menos a sus pensamientos, para al final encontrarse a Lavender persiguiendo a Ron mientras este decía que no quería ser su novio, parecía estar a punto de estallar el rostro de esta de lo rojo que se había puesto por furia y vergüenza de tener tanto publico, al final se rindió y se fue corriendo por el primer pasillo que encontró libre.

-¿Ron que has hecho?-murmuró Ginny mientras se acercaba a su hermano, sabiendo más o menos la respuesta.

-Seguí el consejo de Harry, aunque al parecer no ha acabado bastante bien-murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo-murmuró con cierta desgana, pues sabía como podía ser su hermano al no tener tacto con las chicas, así que simplemente lo dejó correr como si aquello ni siquiera le molestase.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó su hermano al fijarse en las lágrimas de su hermana que habían dejado un pequeño rastro sobre sus mejillas.

Asintió mintiéndole aunque al final después de pensárselo varias veces negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo antes de contestar apareció Snape para interrumpir esta charla de hermanos.

-Vaya, vaya aquí te encuentro señorita Weasley-murmuró con un tono reprimente, que si bien estaba muy enfadado al haberse escapado tan fácilmente esta vez no la dejaría escapar.

La pelirroja suspiró y decidió ir a cumplir su castigo aplazando la conversación para otro día, Snape, la tomaba de la capa para que no se le marchase esta vez y cuando consiguió caminar a su lado sin que tan siquiera se tuviese que girar para comprobar que estaba la dejó ir en la primera aula que encontró.

-Todo este pasillo, aulas y armaduras tienes que limpiar, sin utilizar la varita-murmuró mientras tomaba la varita de la pelirroja y se marchaba murmurando un hechizo, que supuso la pelirroja que debía ser para no escaparse y lo notó cuando intentó escabullirse y se dio de bruces contra una pared invisible.

Por lo que tuvo que suspirar y empezar su trabajo con desgana, el método muggle no es que fuese su favorito, pero se había ganado el castigo a pulso al escaparse, aunque no le había gustado como le había tratado Hermione, al menos había conseguido encontrarla, y eso ya la había hecho feliz.

Hermione iba caminando con los libros que había estado escribiendo anteriormente mirando el suelo, sin siquiera percatarse hacia donde se dirigía, cuando de pronto se chocó con alguien y todo voló por los aires, se mordió el labio mientras caía con el trasero en el suelo frotándose este después de la caída.

Harry se levantó cogiendo cada uno de los cuadernos cuando miró a Hermione-Perdona-murmuró con una sonrisa al observar a su mejor amiga, esta sonrío al verlo y después miró los cuadernos que tenía en las manos el azabache y se puso tensa.

Este lo notó y observó que todavía quedaba uno en el suelo esta abierto por las páginas con el nombre de Ginny grabado en cada parte del folio, Harry se quedó mirando el cuaderno con interés, para después observar como la castaña se lo arrebataba nerviosa.

-No es lo que piensas

-¿y que pienso Hermione?-preguntó el azabache confuso

Esta se quedó muda sin saber que decir al respecto, porque ni siquiera ella misma entendía el significado de sus acciones, solo se sonrojó por el mero hecho de sido pillada aunque sin saber la razón de su subconsciente para escribir el nombre de su mejor amiga.

-¿Estas bien?-prosiguió el joven clavando la mirada en ella mientras le tendía los libros.

Asintió y tomó los libros con una sonrisa-si, gracias Harry-murmuró para luego escuchar las campanadas del reloj. Había quedado con Blaise de verse en el invernadero, le había dicho este que tenía algo que enseñarle así que sin dar tiempo al azabache a decir nada más se despidió camino a la habitación, tenía tiempo para dejar los libros y eso hizo guardando con especial interés a aquel que había garabateado sin entenderlo a ciencia cierta.

Al acabar con ello, salió de la sala común mordiéndose el labio, llegaba tarde y bien que lo sabía la castaña. Así que no se detuvo a pensarlo y se dirigió al invernadero antes de que a alguien le diera tiempo de decir runas antiguas.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Blaise sentado esperándola con una cena preparada, todo estaba iluminado por unas cuantas velas, las cuales según el olor que había en el ambiente eran aromáticas. Esto confundió a la castaña, observando como Blaise le indicaba su asiento en una especie de manta que estaba situada bajo los pies de este y que se alargaba unos dos metros de ancho y de largo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Una cena, ¿acaso no lo ves?-murmuró el moreno con una sonrisa.

Y así comieron cada uno en silencio, hablando a cada rato mientras que la necesidad de saber se apoderaba de la castaña, ¿qué ocurría?

Cuando dieron paso al postre se dio cuenta que no estaba y se preguntó la razón, pero al no descubrirla preguntó.

-¿Y el postre?-murmuró con inocencia

-¿Quieres probar el postre?-murmuró Blaise mirándola con deseo y lujuria.

Esta solo asintió, pensando de que lo tendría escondido en algún sitio, sin embargo lo que ocurrió en aquellos momentos fue totalmente diferente. El moreno se abalanzó sobre la castaña hasta dejarla a su merced, inmovilizándola, colocando ambas piernas a los lados de su cintura, sus manos tomaban las manos de esta y este solo disfrutaba de estar encima de ella.

Hermione observó con horror, lo que se le venía encima y intentó luchar sin mucho éxito en su patadas y en sus golpes, aquello solo hacía más que incitar al moreno, quién empezó a besarle el cuello con rudeza, al ver que no podía continuar con tanta tela de por medio decidió arrancarle la camisa haciendo que los botones saltasen.

-¡Ayuda!-comenzó a pedir Hermione mientras seguía pataleando sin éxito, cada vez notaba más sus besos por todo su cuerpo, intentando hacerla suya el moreno y ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza, no quería aquello, gritaba una y otra vez con la esperanza que alguien les oyese.

Continuaban, las caricias de este, como tiraba de la falda de ella tanto que la dejo echa trizas y aquello solo excitaba más al moreno, este le mordía el cuello con intensidad, se apropiaba de acariciar los pechos de ella por encima del sujetador con furia y deseo, que solo hacían más que provocar el miedo en la castaña.

-¡Ginny!-gritó más alto que otra cosa mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre, no sabía porque había dicho aquello pero necesitó todas sus fuerzas antes de abandonarse a todo aquello, no habría escapatoria.

De pronto, todo pasó muy rápido, la puerta del invernadero se abrió dejando paso a una pelirroja con la respiración acelerada, se percató de la escena y apartó de un empujón a Blaise de la castaña y allí empezó la lucha por ver quién podía más, antes que nadie Ginny sacó la varita haciendo que el moreno cayese sobre sus pasos a cada intento de acercarse. Al final optó por escapar derrotado, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, con la esperanza de no ser perseguido.

La pelirroja se giró para mirar a la castaña-¿Estas bien?-murmuró con preocupación, solo observó como Hermione empezó a llorar desconsolada y se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de ayuda y de protección.


	9. Una razón para vivir

Ginny abrazó a Hermione brindándole su apoyo, observando como las velas habían caído al suelo y empezaban a danzar llamas por el lugar, antes de que pudiese decir nada estalló un conjuro sobre sus cabezas que inundó todo el invernadero, para después hacer que el agua se escapase por algún desagüe. Sonrió ante aquello y luego miró a la castaña, empapada de pies a cabeza, pero más que todo eso observó su estado en que se encontraba y rápidamente la cubrió con los restos que quedaban que no eran mucho, pero dejaban tapada una parte de la que en teoría tenía que cubrir toda.

La pelirroja, notaba como quería protegerla de todo mal, y observándola con detenimiento la sonrió y se apartó de ella lentamente, dándole la espalda y colocándose en cuclillas-sube-murmuró ella, y la castaña no se hizo de rogar subiéndose en su espalda.

Sabía que tenía que llevarla a la sala común y que aunque el trayecto fuese largo caminó a paso constante sin detenerse por el peso de la castaña o las fuerzas que tenía, su autocontrol de si misma iba más allá de lo que ella creía y notaba como aunque se cansase seguiría andando sin ceder ante la presión.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron, pese a la hora que era no se toparon con ningún prefecto, cosa que les pareció bien a ambas, notaba como Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, de tal manera que su respiración daba contra la nuca de la pelirroja, la cuál se estremecía ante aquello, y mientras se mordía el labio intentando no caer en la tentación que le suponían sus impulsos la subió a su cuarto.

-¿Te traigo algo?-preguntó en un susurro en la oscuridad a lo que la castaña negó con la cabeza.

Sin embargo le quitó los restos que tenía puestos de su uniforme mientras la miraba con dulzura intentando que no se pusiese en tensión o a llorar de nuevo.

-Cámbiate-murmuró guiñándole un ojo mientras se daba media vuelta, tenía unas ganas increíbles de quedarse a su lado, pero su cometido había acabado o al menos eso creía ella, cuando la castaña la tomó del uniforme haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviese.

-Quédate conmigo-murmuró tan confiada que aquello solo hizo que sonriera, para después acercarse a ella y abrazarla con temor de que se fuera de nuevo-No te apartes de mi lado.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja no podía ser más notable en aquella penumbra, donde notaba la fuerza con que la agarraba contra ella, sin querer deshacer ese agarre, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo-Voy a cambiarme y ahora vuelvo-murmuró Ginny, mientras se giraba y le daba un beso en la frente de Hermione-tranquila Hermione.

-No tardes-murmuró antes que se perdiese por la puerta dirigiéndose al pasillo.

En el tiempo que estuvieron separadas ambas se cambiaron de ropa, dado lo empapadas que habían quedado ambas, hacía calor en aquellos días y Ginny decidió ponerse unos pantalones cortos con una camisa de tirantes. Sin darse como ambas se pusieron lo mismo, ya que Hermione llevaba un conjunto igual.

La castaña se sentó en la cama mientras observaba con detenimiento aquella puerta por la que se había marchado, cerró los ojos un momento como si quisiese recordar de nuevo los labios de ella sobre su frente, tan cálidos y a la vez tan húmedos que le habían proporcionado más de una corriente eléctrica. Tragó saliva cuando se imaginó aquel beso que le había dado en la enfermería y se sonrojó, como recordaba esos labios.. se llevó dos dedos a estos como si intentase sentir de nuevo el roce de aquellos labios, que nunca le habían devuelto el gesto.

Sin darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría la pelirroja entró en la habitación observando como iba vestida la mayor, decididamente hacían buena pareja con esos conjuntos, aunque no sin saber porque se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos.

-He vuelto-susurró sacando a la castaña de su ensoñación

-Ha sido eterno-murmuró la castaña mientras observaba los ojos de la pelirroja en la oscuridad, demasiado intensos para apartar la vista. No podía saber cuando había durado la espera, pero se le había echo una eternidad sin ella a su lado.

Ambas se metieron en la cama, una al lado de la otra, se miraban mientras a pesar de la hora notaban la inquietud, no podían dormir solo miraban a la otra en aquel silencio, en aquel confidente que era la simple oscuridad. Juntaron una de sus manos en un enlace que se hizo notable, Ginny comenzó a acariciar la palma con sus dedos en un intento de calmar a la castaña, lo que no sabía es que la castaña cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Le gustaba aquello y de que forma, que parecía que esas caricias le quitasen la satisfacción, en un intento de querer más y más..

El sueño se hizo presente en los ojos de la castaña, cuando Ginny paró con las caricias, se quejó con un ligero ronroneo, así que la pelirroja solo sonrió y la acercó a ella abrazándola contra ella, en aquel momento el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y temía que Hermione se diese cuenta, ya que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, demasiado cerca del corazón, cosa que solo lograba ponerla nerviosa. Decidió intentar calmarse y empezar a acariciar el cabello de la castaña, la cual se quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos, eso solo hizo más que sonreír a la pelirroja, la cual se quedó mirando esos labios que le parecían demasiado tentadores, tragó saliva intentando pensar con claridad, pero por alguna razón necesitaba acercarse hacerlo, besarla.

Se fue acercando lentamente cuando de pronto notó que abría los ojos, demasiado cerca estaban, se inclinó haciendo que sus narices se rozasen lentamente las dos disfrutaron de ello cerrando los ojos, sin embargo por más que las dos tuviesen unas ganas tremendas ninguna de las dos dio un paso más. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en un día y era mejor no pecar de incautas. Así que más que por miedo a ser rechazadas se quedaron las dos así sin separarse hasta que al final cayeron en un profundo sueño..


End file.
